The Rogue Huntress
Dream= |-| Overview= A huntress of Artemis has asked to leave the Hunt for a few weeks but never returned. Fearing that the huntress had gone rogue due to a demigod whom the huntress had been escorting, Artemis sends Kylie to search for the said huntress and bring her back. Kylie will bring 2 other half-bloods with her. They will travel first to Marlborough, where the nearest airport can be found. After arriving in the said place, they will be attacked by two hellhounds. After the hellhounds are defeated, the group hails a taxi cab and drives to Concord. Once they get close to Concord, however, the taxi is attacked by a flock of Stymphalian Birds and the group is forced to proceed on foot. When night falls and they have successfully reached Concord, they are attacked by a number empousai. Afterwards, they search for the huntress' location, finding her in the Sleepy Hollow Cemetery. There, they will confront both the huntress and the demigod with her. Once both are subdued, the huntress and the enemy demigod are taken back to Camp. |-| Questers= *Kylie Shay, Daughter of Apollo, Quest Leader (owned by Demi) *Casper Hughes, Son of Melinoe (owned by Hyu) *Danielle Cooper, Daughter of Hecate (Owned by Riri) NOTICE: Hyu and Demi have permission to rp Dani for the quest. Similarly, Hyu and Riri have permission to rp Kylie for the quest. |-| Locations & Monsters= *Camp Entrance *JFK Airport *Marlboro Airport, Marlborough - Two Hellhounds *Road to Concord - A flock of Stymphalian Birds *A Park in Concord - Four Empousai *Sleepy Hollow Cemetery - Enemy Demigod; child of Lelantos *Marlboro Airport (again) *Forest Near Camp *Camp |-| End game= *While traveling back at Camp, the enemy demigod manages to escape but the group does not attempt to give chase. *Before the questers arrive back at Camp, Artemis sends a message to the group, stating that the huntress will stay at Camp to ensure that neither the enemy demigod nor Hyperion (the huntress' father) will disturb her. |-| Prophecy= Three shall bear arms to the half-blood moving unseen, In the land of the dead, on the territory of the living. The Virgin's lamb shall beacon the father of the brightest skin; Light, ghost and sorcery shall extinguish this cause, too unforgiving. Quest Camp Entrance JFK Airport Malboro Airport Road to Concord * * * * * * * * * * * * * *OOC: I'm initiating the stymphalian bird attack, if you don't mind. :P * *ooc: That's fine. I was going to start it anyway after you had posted xD * * * * * * *''The driver merely raises an eyebrow at her but nods and wordlessly steps on the accelerator. However, the cab doesn't go any faster than 75kph; the driver not wanting to be caught and charged for over speeding.'' * * * * * * *''The driver shoots a quizzical look at the three teens but slows to a stop nonetheless.'' *''Because of the sudden inertia, the cab literally screeches to a halt. It also causes the large birds to scatter in all directions, crying madly and irritatingly while trying to regroup.'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * The birds starts to shiver violently from hearing the banshee's screams, and one by one turns to dust. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Quests Category:Demi-hunter13